wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/14
Rozdział czternasty Kapłanka fenicka niewiele szczęścia przyniosła Ramzesowi. Gdy pierwszy raz przyszedł odwiedzić ją w pałacyku, dotychczas zajmowanym przez Sarę, myślał, że będzie powitany z zachwytem i wdzięcznością. Tymczasem Kama przyjęła go prawie z gniewem. - Cóż to? - zawołała - już po upływie pół dnia przywróciłeś do łask nędzną Żydówkę?... - Czyliż nie mieszka w izbie czeladniej? - odparł książę. - Ale mój rządca powiedział, że już nie będzie mi nóg myła... Pan słuchając tego doznał uczucia niesmaku. - Nie jesteś, widzę, zadowolona - rzekł. - I nie będę nią... - wybuchła - dopóki nie upokorzę tej Żydówki... Dopóki służąc mi i klęcząc u moich nóg nie zapomni, że kiedyś była twoją pierwszą kobietą i panią tego domu... Dopóki moja służba nie przestanie patrzeć na mnie ze strachem i nieufnością, a na nią z litością... Ramzesowi coraz mniej zaczęła podobać się Fenicjanka. - Kamo - rzekł - rozważ, co ci powiem. Gdyby w moim domu sługa kopnął w zęby sukę, która karmi szczenięta, wygnałbym go... Ty zaś uderzyłaś nogą między oczy kobietę i matkę... A w Egipcie, Kamo, matka to wielkie słowo, bo dobry Egipcjanin trzy rzeczy najbardziej szanuje na ziemi: bogów, faraona i matkę... - O biada mi!... - zawołała Kama rzucając się na łóżko. - Oto mam nagrodę, nędzna, żem zaparła się mojej bogini... Jeszcze tydzień temu składano mi kwiaty u nóg i okadzano wonnościami, a dziś... Książę cicho wysunął się z komnaty i odwiedził Fenicjankę dopiero po kilku dniach. Lecz znowu zastał ją w złym humorze. - Błagam cię, panie - wykrzyknęła - dbaj o mnie trochę więcej!... Bo już i służba zaczyna mnie lekceważyć, żołnierze patrzą spode łba i lękam się, ażeby w kuchni nie zatruł mi kto potraw... - Byłem zajęty wojskiem - odparł książę - więc nie mogłem odwiedzać cię... - To prawda!... - odparła gniewnie Kama. - Byłeś wczoraj pod moim gankiem, a następnie poszedłeś ku czeladniej izbie, gdzie mieszka ta Żydówka... Chciałeś mi pokazać... - Dość! - przerwał następca. - Nie byłem ani pod gankiem, ani pod izbą. Jeżeli więc zdawało ci się, iż widziałaś mnie, to znaczy, że twój kochanek, ten nikczemny Grek, nie tylko nie opuścił Egiptu, ale nawet śmie krążyć po moim ogrodzie... Fenicjanka słuchała go przerażona. - O Astoreth!... - krzyknęła nagle - ratuj mnie... O ziemio, ukryj mnie!... Bo jeżeli nędzny Lykon powrócił, grozi mi wielkie nieszczęście... Książę roześmiał się, ale już nie miał cierpliwości słuchać biadań eks-kapłanki. - Zostań w spokoju - rzekł wychodząc - i nie zdziw się, jeżeli w tych dniach przyprowadzą ci twojego Lykona związanego jak szakal. Zuchwalec ten już wyczerpał moją cierpliwość. Wróciwszy do siebie, książę wezwał natychmiast Hirama i naczelnika policji w Pi-Bast. Opowiedział im obydwom, że Lykon, Grek, z twarzy podobny do niego, kręci się około pałaców, i rozkazał schwytać go. Hiram przysiągł, że gdy Fenicjanie połączą się z policją, Grek musi wpaść w ich ręce. Ale naczelnik policji począł trząść głową. - Wątpisz? - spytał go książę. - Tak, panie. W Pi-Bast mieszka wielu bardzo pobożnych Azjatów, według zdania których kapłanka rzucająca ołtarz zasługuje na śmierć. Jeżeli więc ten Grek zobowiązał się zabić Kamę, oni będą mu pomagali, ukryją go i ułatwią mu ucieczkę. - Cóż wy na to, książę? - spytał następca Hirama. - Dostojny naczelnik policji mądrze mówi - odparł starzec. - Wszakże uwolniliście Kamę od klątwy! - zawołał Ramzes. - Za Fenicjan - odparł Hiram - ręczę, że nie tkną Kamy i będą ścigali Greka. Ale co zrobić z innymi wyznawcami Astoreth?... - Ośmielę się mniemać - rzekł naczelnik policji - że tymczasem kobiecie tej nic nie grozi. Gdyby zaś była odważną, moglibyśmy użyć jej do zwabienia Greka i złapania go tu, w pałacach waszej dostojności. - Idźże więc do niej - rzekł książę - i przedstaw plan, jaki obmyśliłeś. A jeżeli schwycisz łotra, dam ci dziesięć talentów... Gdy następca pożegnał ich, Hiram odezwał się do naczelnika: - Dostojniku, wiem, że znasz oba pisma i nieobcą ci jest kapłańska mądrość. Gdy chcesz słyszysz przez mury i widzisz w ciemnościach. Z tego powodu znasz myśli zarówno chłopa pracującego kubłem, rzemieślnika, który na targ przynosi sandały, i wielkiego pana, który w otoczeniu swoich sług czuje się bezpiecznym jak dziecko w łonie matki... - Prawdę mówisz, wasza cześć - odparł urzędnik - że bogowie udzielili mi cudnego daru jasnowidzenia. - Otóż to - ciągnął Hiram - dzięki nadprzyrodzonym zaletom swoim odgadłeś już zapewne, że świątynia Astoreth wyznaczy ci dwadzieścia talentów, jeżeli złapiesz tego nędznika, który ośmiela się przybierać postawę księcia, pana naszego. Nadto zaś w każdym razie świątynia ofiaruje ci dziesięć talentów, jeżeli wieść o podobieństwie nędznego Lykona do następcy nie rozgłosi się po Egipcie. Rzecz to bowiem gorsząca i nieprzystojna, ażeby zwykły śmiertelnik przypominał obliczem swoim osoby, które od bogów pochodzą. Niech więc to, co słyszysz o nędznym Lykonie, i cała nasza gonitwa za bezbożnikiem nie wyjdzie poza serca nasze. - Rozumiem - odparł urzędnik. - Może się bowiem trafić, że taki zbrodniarz straci życie, zanim oddamy go sądowi... - Powiedziałeś - rzekł Hiram ściskając go za rękę. Wszelka zaś pomoc, jakiej zażądasz od Fenicjan, będzie ci udzielona. Rozstali się jak dwaj przyjaciele polujący na grubego zwierza, którzy wiedzą, że nie o to chodzi: czyj oszczep trafi, lecz ażeby zdobycz była dobrze trafiona i nie wpadła w cudze ręce. Po kilku dniach Ramzes znowu odwiedził Kamę, lecz znalazł ją w stanie, który graniczył z obłędem. Kryła się w najciaśniejszej izbie swego pałacu, głodna, nie czesana, nawet nie myta, i wydawała najsprzeczniejsze rozkazy swojej służbie. Raz kazała się zgromadzać wszystkim, drugi raz wypędzała wszystkich od siebie. W nocy wołała do siebie wartę żołnierską, a po chwili uciekła od żołnierzy na strych krzycząc, że ją chcą zabić. Wobec takich postępków z duszy księcia zniknęła miłość, a zostało tylko uczucie wielkiego kłopotu. Schwycił się za głowę, gdy rządca pałacu i oficer opowiedzieli mu o tych dziwach, i szepnął: - Zaprawdę, źle uczyniłem odbierając tę kobietę jej bogini. Gdyż tylko bogini mogła cierpliwie znosić jej kaprysy!... Mimo to poszedł do Kamy i znalazł ją mizerną, potarganą i drżącą. - Biada mi!... - zawołała. - Żyję między samymi wrogami. Moja szatna chce mnie otruć, a fryzjerka nabawić jakiej ciężkiej choroby... Żołnierze tylko czekają okazji, ażeby w mej piersi utopić włócznie i miecze, a w kuchni, jestem pewna, że zamiast potraw, gotują się czarodziejskie zioła... Wszyscy dybią na moje życie... - Kamo... - przerwał książę. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak!... - szepnęła przerażona - bo mi to nieszczęście przyniesie... - Ale skąd ci te myśli przychodzą do głowy?... - Skąd?... Czy sądzisz, że w dzień nie widuję obcych ludzi, którzy ukazują się pod pałacem i znikają, nim zdołam zawołać na służbę?... A w nocy czy nie słyszę szeptów za ścianą?... - Zdaje ci się. - Przeklęci!... przeklęci!... - zawołała z płaczem. - Wszyscy mówicie, że mi się zdaje... A przecież onegdaj jakaś zbrodnicza ręka podrzuciła mi do sypialni welon, który nosiłam pół dnia, zanim poznałam, że to nie mój... żem nigdy nie miała takiego... - Gdzież ten welon? - spytał już zaniepokojony książę. - Spaliłam go, alem go pierwej pokazała moim służebnicom. - Więc choćby był nie twój, cóż ci się stało? - Jeszcze nic. Ale gdybym tę szmatę przez parę dni potrzymała w domu, z pewnością otrułabym się, albo zapadłabym w nieleczącą się chorobę... Znam Azjatów i ich sposoby!... Znudzony i zirytowany książę opuścił ją czym prędzej, pomimo błagań, aby został. Gdy jednak spytał służbę o ów welon, szatna przyznała, że to nie był welon Kamy, ale został podrzucony przez kogoś. Następca kazał podwoić warty w pałacu i dokoła pałacu i zdesperowany wracał do swego mieszkania. "Nigdy bym nie uwierzył - myślał - że jedna słaba kobieta może narobić tyle zamętu!... Cztery świeżo złapane hieny nie dorównają w niespokojności tej Fenicjance!..." U siebie znalazł książę Tutmozisa, który właśnie przyjechał z Memfis, ledwie miał czas wykąpać się i przebrać po podróży. - Co mi powiesz? - spytał książę ulubieńca odgadując, że nie przywiózł dobrych nowin. - Widziałeś jego świątobliwość? - Widziałem słonecznego boga Egiptu - odparł Tutmozis - a oto, co mi rzekł... - Mów - wtrącił następca. - Tak mówił pan nasz - ciągnął Tutmozis złożywszy ręce na piersiach i schyliwszy głowę. - Tak mówi pan. Przez trzydzieści cztery lata prowadziłem ciężki wóz Egiptu i tak jestem zmęczony, że już tęsknię do moich wielkich przodków, którzy zamieszkują kraj zachodni. Niebawem opuszczę tę ziemię, a wówczas syn mój Ramzes zasiądzie na tronie i czynić będzie z państwem to, co mu podyktuje mądrość... - Tak powiedział mój świątobliwy ojciec? - To są jego słowa wiernie powtórzone - odparł Tutmozis. Po kilka razy wyraźnie mówił mi pan, że nie zostawia ci żadnych rozkazów na przyszłość, abyś mógł rządzić Egiptem, jak sam zechcesz... - O święty!... Czyliż jego niemoc jest naprawdę tak ciężką?... Dlaczego nie pozwala mi przyjechać do siebie?... - pytał rozżalony książę. - Musisz być tu, bo tu możesz się przydać. - A traktat z Asyrią?... - zapytał następca. - Jest zawarty w tym sensie, że Asyria może bez przeszkód z naszej strony prowadzić wojnę na wschodzie i północy. Ale sprawa Fenicji została w zawieszeniu, dopóki ty nie wstąpisz na tron... - O błogosławiony!... o święty władco!... - wołał książę. - Od jak strasznej uchroniłeś mnie spuścizny... - Fenicja więc zostaje w zawieszeniu - prawił Tutmozis. - Lecz obok tego stała się niedobra rzecz, bo jego świątobliwość, aby dać dowód Asyrii, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzać w wojnie z ludami północnymi, rozkazał zmniejszyć naszą armię o dwadzieścia tysięcy wojsk najemnych... - Co powiedziałeś?... - wykrzyknął zdumiony następca. Tutmozis chwiał głową na znak smutku. - Prawdę mówię - rzekł i już nawet rozpuszczono cztery libijskie pułki... - Ależ to szaleństwo!... - prawie zawył następca łamiąc ręce. - Po co my się tak osłabiamy i gdzie pójdą ci ludzie?... - Otóż to, że już poszli na Pustynię Libijską i albo napadną Libijczyków, co nam narobi kłopotów, albo połączą się z nimi i razem uderzą na nasze zachodnie granice... - Nic o tym nie słyszałem!... Co oni porobili?... i kiedy to zrobili?... Żadna wieść do nas nie doszła... - wołał książę. - Bo rozpuszczeni najemnicy poszli pustynią od Memfisu, a Herhor zabronił mówić o tym komukolwiek... - Więc nawet Mefres i Mentezufis nie wiedzą o tym?... - spytał namiestnik. - Oni wiedzą - odparł Tutmozis. - Oni wiedzą, a ja nic!... Książę nagle uspokoił się, ale pobladł, a na jego młodym obliczu odmalowała się straszna nienawiść. Schwycił za obie ręce swego powiernika i mocno ściskając je szeptał: - Słuchaj... Na święte głowy mego ojca i matki... na pamięć Ramzesa Wielkiego... na wszystkich bogów, jeżeli jacy są, przysięgam, że gdy - za moich rządów - kapłani nie ugną się przed moją wolą, zgniotę ich... Tutmozis słuchał przerażony. - Ja albo oni!... - zakończył książę. - Egipt nie może mieć dwu panów... - I zwykle miewał tylko jednego: faraona - wtrącił powiernik. - Zatem będziesz mi wierny?... - Ja, cała szlachta i wojsko, przysięgam ci!... - Dosyć - zakończył następca. - Niechże sobie teraz uwalniają najemne pułki... niech podpisują traktaty... niech kryją się przede mną jak nietoperze i niech oszukują nas wszystkich. Ale przyjdzie czas... A teraz, Tutmozisie, odpocznij po podróży i bądź u mnie na uczcie dziś wieczór... Ci ludzie tak mnie spętali, że mogę tylko bawić się... Więc będę się bawił... Ale kiedyś pokażę im, kto jest władcą Egiptu: oni czy ja... Od tego dnia znowu zaczęły się uczty. Książę jakby wstydząc się wojska nie odbywał z nim ćwiczeń. Natomiast pałac jego roił się szlachtą, oficerami, sztukmistrzami i śpiewaczkami, a po nocach odbywały się wielkie orgie, wśród których dźwięki arf mięszały się z wrzaskami pijanych biesiadników i spazmatycznym śmiechem kobiet. Na jedną z tych uczt Ramzes zaprosił Kamę, ale odmówiła. Książę obraził się na nią, co spostrzegłszy Tutmozis rzekł: - Mówiono mi, panie, że Sara straciła twoje łaski? - Nie wspominaj mi o tej Żydówce - odparł następca. - Wszak chyba wiesz, co zrobiła z moim synem? - Wiem - mówił ulubieniec - ale zdaje mi się, że stało się to nie z jej winy. Słyszałem w Memfis, że czcigodna matka twoja, pani Nikotris, i dostojny minister Herhor uczynili syna twego Żydem w tym celu, aby kiedyś panował nad Izraelitami... - Ależ Izraelici nie mają króla tylko kapłanów i sędziów!... - przerwał książę. - Nie mają, lecz chcą mieć. Im także obmierzły rządy kapłańskie. Następca pogardliwie machnął ręką. - Woźnica jego świątobliwości - odparł - znaczy więcej niźli wszyscy królowie, a tym bardziej jakiś tam król izraelski, którego jeszcze nie ma... - W każdym razie wina Sary nie jest tak wielką - wtrącił Tutmozis. - Toteż wiedz, że kiedyś zapłacę i kapłanom. - W tym wypadku i oni nie są zbyt winni. Na przykład dostojny Herhor uczynił tak pragnąc zwiększyć sławę i potęgę twojej dynastii. Zresztą działał z wiedzą pani Nikotris... - A Mefres po co mięsza się do moich spraw?... - spytał książę. - Przecie on chyba powinien pilnować tylko świątyni, a nie wpływać na losy faraonowego potomstwa... - Mefres jest starcem, który już zaczyna dziwaczeć. Cały dwór jego świątobliwości drwi dziś z Mefresa z powodu jego praktyk, o których ja sam nic nie wiedziałem, choć prawie co dzień widywałem i widuję świętego męża... - A to ciekawe... Cóż on robi?... - Po kilka razy na dobę - odparł Tutmozis - odprawia solenne nabożeństwa w najtajemniejszej części świątyni i nakazuje swoim kapłanom, aby uważali: czy bogowie nie podnoszą go w powietrze podczas modlitwy?... - Cha!... Cha!... Cha!... - zaśmiał się następca. - I to wszystko dzieje się tu, w Pi-Bast, pod naszym okiem, a ja nic nie wiem... - Tajemnica kapłańska... - Tajemnica, o której mówią wszyscy w Memfisie!... Cha!... Cha!... Cha!... W cyrku widziałem chaldejskiego kuglarza, który unosił się w powietrzu... - I ja widziałem - wtrącił Tutmozis - ale to była sztuka. Tymczasem Mefres chce naprawdę wznieść się nad ziemię na skrzydłach swej pobożności... - Niesłychane błazeństwo!... - mówił książę. - Cóż na to inni kapłani? - Podobno w świętych papyrusach są wzmianki, że dawnymi czasy bywali u nas prorocy posiadający dar wznoszenia się w powietrze, więc kapłanów nie dziwią chęci Mefresa. A że, jak ci wiadomo, u nas podwładni widzą to, co podoba się zwierzchnikom, więc niektórzy święci mężowie twierdzą, że Mefres naprawdę podnosi się w czasie modlitwy na grubość paru palców nad ziemię... - Cha!... Cha!... Cha!... I tą wielką tajemnicą bawi się cały dwór, a my tu jak chłopi albo kopacze nawet nie domyślamy się cudów sprawianych pod naszym bokiem... Nędzna dola następcy egipskiego tronu!... - śmiał się książę. Gdy się zaś uspokoił, na powtórną prośbę Tutmozisa rozkazał: przenieść Sarę z dzieckiem z izby czeladniej do pałacyku, który w pierwszych dniach zajmowała Kama. Służba następcy była zachwycona tym rozporządzeniem pana, a wszystkie służebne, niewolnice i nawet pisarze odprowadzili Sarę do nowej siedziby z muzyką i okrzykami radości. Fenicjanka usłyszawszy hałas spytała o przyczynę. A gdy jej odpowiedziano, że Sara wróciła już do łask następcy i że z domu niewolnic znowu przeniosła się do pałacu, rozwścieczona eks-kapłanka wezwała do siebie Ramzesa. Książę przyszedł. - Więc tak poczynasz sobie ze mną?... - wrzasnęła nie panująca nad sobą Kama. - Więc to tak?... Obiecałeś mi, że będę pierwszą twoją kobietą, lecz zanim księżyc obiegł połowę nieba, złamałeś przyrzeczenie?... Może myślisz, że zemsta Astoreth pada tylko na kapłanki, a nie dosięga książąt?... - Powiedz twojej Astoreth - odparł spokojnie następca - aby nigdy nie groziła książętom, bo i ona pójdzie do izby czeladniej. - Rozumiem - wołała Kama. - Ja pójdę do czeladzi, może nawet do więzienia, a ty przez ten czas będziesz spędzał noce u swojej Żydówki!... Za to, żem dla ciebie wyparła się bogów... ściągnęła na moją głowę przekleństwo... Za to, że nie mam godziny spokojnej, że zmarnowałam dla ciebie młodość, życie, nawet duszę, ty tak mi płacisz... Książę przyznał w sercu, że istotnie Kama wiele poświęciła dla niego; i uczuł skruchę. - Nie byłem i nie będę u Sary - odparł. - Ale co tobie szkodzi, że nieszczęśliwa kobieta odzyska wygody i będzie mogła wykarmić swoje dziecko? Fenicjanka zatrzęsła się. Podniosła w górę zaciśnięte pięści, włosy jej najeżyły się, a w oczach zapłonął brudny ogień nienawiści. - Także mi odpowiadasz?... Żydówka jest nieszczęśliwą, boś ją wygnał z pałacu, a ja muszę być zadowolona, chociaż bogowie wygnali mnie ze wszystkich swoich świątyń... A dusza moja... dusza kapłanki tonącej we łzach i obawie czyliż nie znaczy więcej u ciebie aniżeli ten żydowski pomiot, to dziecko, które... oby już nie żyło... oby go... - Milcz!... - krzyknął książę zamykając jej usta. Cofnęła się wylękniona. - Więc nie wolno nawet skarżyć się na moją nędzę?... - spytała. - Lecz jeżeli aż tak dbasz o to dziecko, po cóż wykradłeś mnie ze świątyni, dlaczego obiecywałeś, że będę u ciebie pierwszą kobietą?... Strzeż się - znowu podniosła głos - ażeby Egipt poznawszy moją dolę nie nazwał cię wiarołomcą. Książę kręcił głową i uśmiechał się. Wreszcie usiadł i rzekł: - Zaiste mój nauczyciel miał słuszność ostrzegając mnie przed kobietami. Jesteście jak dojrzała brzoskwinia w oczach człowieka, któremu język wysuszyło pragnienie... Lecz tylko na pozór... Bo biada głupcowi, który ośmieli się rozgryźć ten piękny owoc: zamiast chłodzącej słodyczy, znajdzie gniazdo os, które poranią mu nie tylko wargi, ale i serce. - Już narzekasz?... Nawet tego nie oszczędzasz mi wstydu?... Za to, żem ci poświęciła godność kapłanki i cnotę!... Następca ciągle trząsł głową i uśmiechał się. - Nigdy bym nie myślał - rzekł po chwili - ażeby sprawdziła się bajka opowiadana przez chłopów zabierających się do snu. Ale dziś widzę, że tak jest. Posłuchaj więc, Kamo, a może zastanowisz się i nie zmusisz mnie do cofnięcia życzliwości, jaką mam dla ciebie... - Jemu się chce teraz bajki opowiadać!... - odparła z goryczą kapłanka. - Jużeś mi jedną mówił i dobrzem wyszła usłuchawszy jej... - Ta z pewnością wyjdzie ci na pożytek, byleś ją chciała zrozumieć. - Będzie w niej co o żydowskich bachorach?... - I o kapłankach, tylko uważnie posłuchaj: Działo się to już dawno, w tym samym mieście Pi-Bast. Pewnego dnia książę Satni na placu przed świątynią Ptah zobaczył bardzo piękną kobietę. Była ona piękniejszą od wszystkich, jakie dotychczas spotykał, a co więcej, miała na sobie dużo złota. Księciu ogromnie podobała się ta osoba. Dowiedział się, co ona za jedna, a gdy mu powiedziano, że jest to córka arcykapłana w Pi-Bast, posłał do niej swego koniuszego z taką ofiarą: "Dam ci dziesięć złotych pierścieni, jeżeli przepędzisz ze mną godzinkę". Koniuszy poszedł do pięknej Tbubui i powtórzył jej słowa księcia Satni. Dama wysłuchawszy go życzliwie odpowiedziała, jak przystoi dobrze wychowanej panience: "Jestem córką arcykapłana, jestem niewinna, a nie żadna podła dziewczyna. Jeżeli więc książę chce mieć przyjemność zapoznania się ze mną, niech przyjdzie do mego domu, gdzie wszystko będzie przygotowane, i nasza znajomość nie narazi mnie na plotki kumoszek z całej ulicy." Poszedł tedy książę Satni za panną Tbubui na górne piętro do jej pokojów, których ściany były wyłożone lapisem lazuli tudzież bladozielonawą emalią. Było tam wiele łóżek pokrytych królewskim płótnem i niemało jednonożnych stolików zastawionych złotymi pucharami. Jeden z pucharów napełniono winem i podano go księciu, a Tbubui rzekła: "Bądź łaskaw, napij się". Na co książę odparł: "Wiesz przecie, że nie przyszedłem na wino." Niemniej jednak zasiedli do uczty, podczas której Tbubui miała na sobie długą, nieprzezroczystą szatę, zapiętą pod szyję. Gdy zaś odurzony książę chciał ją pocałować, odsunęła go i odparła: "Dom ten będzie twoim domem. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie jestem ulicznicą, lecz kobietą niewinną. Jeżeli więc chcesz, ażebym była ci posłuszną, zaprzysięgnij mi wierność i zapisz twój majątek." "Więc niech przyjdzie tu pisarz" - zawołał książę. A gdy go przyprowadzono, Satni kazał spisać akt ślubny i tudzież akt darowizny, którym wszystkie swoje pieniądze, ruchomości i dobra ziemskie przepisał na imię Tbubui. W godzinę później służba zawiadomiła księcia, że na dole czekają jego dzieci. Tbubui wówczas opuściła go, lecz wnet wróciła ubrana w suknię z przezroczystej gazy. Satni znowu chciał ją uściskać, ale odsunęła go mówiąc: "Dom ten będzie twoim. Lecz ponieważ nie jestem ladacznicą, tylko dziewczyną niewinną, jeżeli więc chcesz mnie posiadać, to niech twoje dzieci zrobią akt zrzeczenia się majątku, aby później nie procesowały się z moimi dziećmi." Satni zawołał dzieci na górę i kazał im podpisać akt zrzeczenia się majątku, co uczyniły. Lecz gdy odurzony długim oporem chciał zbliżyć się do Tbubui, ta go znowu zatrzymała... "Dom ten będzie twoim - rzekła. - Ale ja nie jestem pierwszą lepszą; jestem czystą dziewicą. Jeżeli więc kochasz mnie, każ pozabijać twoje dzieci, ażeby kiedyś nie wydarły majątku moim..." - Jakaż to długa historia!... - przerwała niecierpliwie Kama. - Zaraz się skończy - odparł następca. - I wiesz, Kamo, co odpowiedział Satni: "Jeżeli pragniesz tego, więc... niech się spełni zbrodnia!..." Tbubui nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. W oczach ojca kazała pomordować dzieci, a okrwawione ich członki wyrzuciła przez okno psom i kotom... No i dopiero wtedy Satni wszedł do jej pokoju i spoczął na jej hebanowym łożu, wykładanym kością słoniową... - Tbubui dobrze robiła nie wierząc zapewnieniom mężczyzn - rzekła zirytowana Fenicjanka. - Ale Satni - odparł następca - zrobił jeszcze lepiej: obudził się... gdyż jego straszna zbrodnia była tylko snem... I ty, Kamo, zapamiętaj sobie, że najpewniejszym sposobem obudzenia mężczyzny z miłosnych upojeń jest - miotać klątwy na jego syna... - Bądź spokojny, panie, już nigdy nie wspomnę ani o mojej niedoli, ani o twoim synu - posępnie odpowiedziała Fenicjanka. - A ja nie cofnę ci moich łask i będziesz szczęśliwą - zakończył Ramzes. Faraon II/14